kamen_rider_prototypefandomcom-20200215-history
Kamen Rider Woz
may refer to any the following characters. White Woz.png|White Woz (formerly) Black Woz.png|Black Woz (currently) Momotaros Profile.png|Momotaros (GingaFinaly only; while possessing Black Woz) RedWoz.jpg|Red Woz (temporarily) Forms Woz uses a variant of Ridewatches called Miridewatches in the BeyonDriver to transform into Kamen Rider Woz and access forms based on Kamen Riders of the future.https://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/File:FutureLinksFullScan.png Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198.2 cm *'Rider Weight': 94.2 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 16.7 t *'Kicking Power': 38.8 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 61.6 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 2.9 sec White Woz transforms into using the Woz Miridewatch. His visor reads in katakana, , while the logo on his forehead and shoulders reads in . Kamen Rider Woz consists of the following parts: * - Woz's helmet. 'S' stands for 'Smart'. ** - The clock-hand-like antenna. It is a data collection device. The long hand, predicts temporal information, such as enemy timing, while the shorthand, measures spatial information, such as the distance between Woz and the enemy as well as landing points of finishers. ** - The merging point of the two Clack Blade S with the 'Kamen' logo on it. It feeds gathered information to Woz, derives the optimum solution and adjusts Woz's internal systems accordingly. ** - The visor which spells out 'Rider'. Sensors with a 270° viewing angle are built into it in a concentric manner. ** - The metal frame surrounding the face. It changes color depending on what Futurering is used (green for Woz, purple for Shinobi, blue and red for Quiz and golden for Kikai). A metal finish has been applied, increasing durability so much that it is 200 times stronger than steel. It is super lightweight. ** - The 'button' on Woz's left cheek. It is an information management unit that stores combat data. ** - The jaw armor. It is formed from , an extendable flexible material, and is wrapped around the jaw section. It contains tremendous shock-absorbing capability and pressure-dispersing performance. * - Woz's chest armor. Graphenium Coat finish has been applied, making it 200 times stronger than steel while still being lightweight. * - The black and green 'strap' that runs down Woz's torso. In addition to its role as a bioenergy enhancing device, it also improves the performance of other system functions by reading Miridewatch data. * - The square shoulder armor. By changing Miridewatches, the Install Shoulders allow Kamen Rider Woz to realize different abilities based on different Kamen Riders. * - The arms. The covering it has a motion navigation function to make attacks more efficient. * - The forearm sections. It is made of PMsein, and reinforces the connection between the side of the arm and the back of the hands. It is highly shock absorbent and has pinpoint dispersion properties to shield the arms from damage. * - The hands. It is made from , a highly flexible metal alloy. It covers the back of the hands and surrounds the fingertips, endowing high impact and defense power while retaining dexterity. * - Woz's bodysuit. It automatically hardens itself at areas that are just about to get hit, reducing overall impact damage. Otherwise, it is extremely flexible, and the hardening and unhardening operations allow for combat behavior that far exceeds the capabilities of the user when untransformed. It covers the torso from the shoulders to the thighs, and due to being made from Soft Graphenium does not hinder movement. Additionally, it repairs any minor damage sustained in battle. * - The legs. The 'Nanotube Muscle' covering it has a motion navigation function to make attacks more efficient. * - The kneepads. They are measurement devices that read combat data on the field and sends it to the helmet. * - The shin armor. Due to being made of PMsein, it exhibits high shock absorbing ability and is able to disperse pressure at any point. * - The shoes. It is covered with Smooth Graphenium, making it extremely durable and damaging while exhibiting lightweight properties. Additionally, The katakana for the word is in engraved on the soles. Moreover, Woz's jump height is drastically improved thanks to anti-gravity technology being incorporated into the sole. This form's finishing attack is : Woz sends a green energy cube behind the enemy, then surrounds himself in a green energy tornado with a green character swirling around him before corkscrew kicking the enemy into the cube that transforms into a timer that explodes the minute it hits zero. '''Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 16-22, 24-25, 27-31, 34-36, 38-39, 46, Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer, 47, Kamen Rider Zi-O NEXT TIME: Geiz, Majesty - Futurerings= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200.9 cm *'Rider Weight': 96.5 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 18.0 t *'Kicking Power': 44.5 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 87.4 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 1.6 sec is Woz's Kamen Rider Shinobi-based form accessed using the Shinobi Miridewatch in the Beyondriver. Its visor spells out in katakana. Using a Futurering ability, Kamen Rider Woz can harness the powers and abilities of Kamen Rider Shinobi via the Shinobi Miridewatch. In this form, he uses ninja techniques and skills to fight against his enemies. It also allows Woz to turn himself into a shadowy mist that can move through surfaces. Futurering Shinobi adds the following parts: * - The head. 'FS' stands for 'Futurering Shinobi'. ** - The antenna. It is a data collection device. The long hand, Baryon Hand M, predicts temporal information while the shorthand, Meson Hand H, measures spatial information. In addition, Kamen Rider Shinobi's ability to detect and intercept signals in an encrypted or digitized state across multiple frequency channels. ** - An information gathering unit located on the forehead behind the Clock Blade S Shinobi. It analyses information, derives the optimum solution to a problem and feeds it to Woz. Additionally, the abilities of Kamen Rider Shinobi is taken into consideration and automatically adjusts Ninjutsu maneuvers. ** - The visor which spells out 'Shinobi'. In addition to granting Woz a 270° viewing angle, it also allows him to view up to 10km away. It is also capable of night vision and can change its perspective mode according to the situation. * - The giant shuriken on the chest. It can be detached as used as a normal shuriken. * - The shoulders. Kamen Rider Shinobi's abilities are recorded here and allow Kamen Rider Woz to utilize Ninjutsu techniques. * - The 'strap' that runs down Woz's torso. It is the Expansion Band Liner but reinforced with data from the Shinobi Miridewatch. It contains most of Kamen Rider Shinobi's special equipment, such as optical camouflage equipment and stealth functions. *This form has three finishers: **BeyonDriver finisher: *** : Woz creates several clones that attack the enemy all at one with Green Energy Slashes using Zikan Despear in Kama mode. **Zikan Despear finisher: *** : Woz delivers a green and purple energy slash with the Zikan Despear in Kama Mode. **BeyonDriver + Zikan Despear finisher: *** : Woz zaps the enemy and lifts it up before creating clones and slashing the enemy rapidly. '''Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 18-19, 22-23, 28-30, 32, 36-37, Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer, Kamen Rider BiBiBi no Bibill Geiz - Quiz= Futurering Quiz Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 199.9 cm *'Rider Weight': 98.6 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 22.3 t *'Kicking Power': 42.3 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 68.4 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 2.4 sec is Woz's Kamen Rider Quiz-based form accessed using the Quiz Miridewatch in the Beyondriver. Its visor spells out in katakana. Using this Futurering ability, Kamen Rider Woz can harness the powers and abilities of Kamen Rider Quiz via the Quiz Miridewatch. In this form, answering his quiz correctly or incorrectly will affect the outcome of the battle, in which a cloud will strike the enemy with Lightning. However, Futurering Quiz's riddles possess a weakness, his questions will backfire on him based on his opponent's strength, as shown Woz's fight with Another Ryuga. Futurering Quiz adds the following parts: * - The head. 'FQ' stands for 'Futurering Quiz'. ** - Futurering Quiz's data analysis device. It integrates and analyzes information gathered from various sensors, derive the optimum solution, and adjust the system step. In addition, it contains archives of insane amount of questions and quizzes asked around the world in the past. ** - The data collection device of Futurering Quiz. The sensor on the right side constantly monitors the surrounding environment and measures appropriate relative position of the impact point of the shooting attack. While the sensor on the left side monitors enemies in battle and predicts timing with enemies and timing to attack and avoid. ** - The visor which spells out 'Quiz'. In addition to granting Woz a 270° viewing angle, the current state of the wag is displayed by switching. Furthermore, the ability of the Kamen Rider Quiz is added, it has dynamic body vision to catch 180 digit number in 0.1 second, it can capture the difference such as fine morphing and it can be sharpened. * - The device in the right shoulder armor of Futurering Quiz. The full capabilities of the Kamen Rider Quiz are included and equipped with the that makes judgments for respondents. * - The device in the left shoulder armor of Futurering Quiz. The full capabilities of the Kamen Rider Quiz are included and equipped with the that makes judgments for respondents. * - The 'strap' that runs down Woz's torso. It is the Expansion Band Liner but reinforced with data from the Quiz Miridewatch. It contains most of Kamen Rider Quiz's special equipment, such as an electric shock generator and artificial neuron network. This form has two finishers: *BeyonDriver finisher: ** : *Zikan Despear finisher: ** : Woz summons giant energy question marks to restrain the enemy and detonates them. '''Appearances: Zi-O Episode 20-21, 25, 31 - Kikai= Futurering Kikai Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200.6 cm *'Rider Weight': 120.0 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 30.8 t *'Kicking Power': 72.1 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 56.2 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 4.2 sec is Woz's Kamen Rider Kikai-based form accessed using the Kikai Miridewatch in the Beyondriver. Its visor spells out in katakana. Using this Futurering ability, Kamen Rider Woz can harness the powers and abilities of Kamen Rider Kikai via the Kikai Miridewatch. In this form, Woz can hijack any nearby lifeforms, includes human beings, to do as he wishes. Futurering Kikai adds the following parts: * - The head. 'FK' stands for 'Futurering Kikai'. ** - The two mechanical spanner-like pieces on the forehead. Attached to the War Signal Kikai The left side captures temporal information such as enemy timing while the right side captures spatial information such as the relative position of impacts. Furthermore, the abilities of Kamen Rider Kikai is added, and by releasing , Woz can mind control nearby humans into . ** - The information analyzing unit on the forehead. It receives information from the Clock Blade S Kikai, analyses it and derives optimum solutions to problems. It is made of the extremely durable , allowing the War Signal Kikai to act as additional forehead armor. ** - The visor which spells out 'Kikai'. It grants Woz a 270° viewing angle. Additionally, due to Kamen Rider Kikai's abilities, the Indication Track Eye Shinobi is made of a heavy toughness lens, securing visibility even in unfavorable conditions and environments. built-in siren and light system is added, and has a role of emitting warnings to surroundings with sound and light. * - The shoulders. Kamen Rider Kikai's abilities are recorded here, allowing Woz to deploy various equipment via the Kikai Armor Liner. * - The 'strap' that runs down Woz's torso. It is the Expansion Band Liner but reinforced with data from the Kikai Miridewatch. Each part is reinforced with machinery such as a fuel pressure cylinder pump. Furthermore, most of the equipment used by Kamen Rider Kikai is built in. *This form has three finishers: **BeyonDriver finisher: *** : Woz released a series of Electromagnetic waves that allows him to manipulate electronics to do his bidding. ****'Parabola antennae': Woz can control the antennae to deliver lightning strikes towards the enemy. **Zikan Despear finisher: *** : Woz rushes towards the enemy before impaling them with yellow energy-coated Zikan Despear. **BeyonDriver + Zikan Despear finisher: *** : Woz captures the enemy using two wrench like armaments before impaling them with yellow energy-coated Zikan Despear. '''Appearances: Zi-O Episode 24-25, 29, 32, 37 }} }} - Super= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 202.8 cm *'Rider Weight': 107.2 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 45.3 t *'Kicking Power': 104.9 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 119.0 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 0.8 sec is Woz's base final form accessed with the Ginga Miridewatch, based on Kamen Rider Ginga. Its visor spells out in katakana. As WozGingaFinaly, Woz gains a tremendous amount of power, surpassing every form in every stat that has appeared in the series so far. He also gains the powers of Ginga as well. GingaFinaly adds the following parts: * - The head. 'GF' stands for 'GingaFinaly'. ** - The antenna. It is a data collection device. The left Baryon Mechanical Hand captures temporal information such as enemy timing while the right Meson Mechanical Hand captures spatial information and measures the appropriate relative position of the landing point of the enemy's timing and firing attack. Additionally, Kamen Rider Ginga's ability has been added to obtain communication strength and sensitivity that enables transmission and reception with the center of the galaxy. ** - The information analyzing unit on the forehead. It integrates and analyzes information from various sensors to derive the optimal solution and adjust the rate of the system. In addition, the ability of Kamen Rider Ginga is added, and it is possible to navigate the universe by selecting a target that meets the condition during transformation. ** - The visor that spells out 'Ginga'. It grants Woz a 270° viewing angle. Kamen Rider Ginga's ability is added, the vision sensor changes that of Ginga's , composed mainly of minerals. The track eyes, in which the Minera Visions is arranged concentrically, function independently of each other and actively follow the blind spot. It also shows Woz's current state is displayed upon switching. * - GingaFinaly's main body armor. It is made from cemented carbide that cannot be purified under gravity, and is highly dense and robust. In addition, the energy purification device is provided, by supplying to the whole body by taking out from sunlight from the solar light, to give the power to defeat an Another Rider. * - The flying saucer ornaments serving as graviton controllers. A supermicro black hole maintained in an equilibrium state is enclosed inside, and the force is used to control the massless graviton to freely change the gravity applied to any object. * - GingaFinaly's moth cloak based on Kamen Rider Ginga's Gravi Sail. It also functions as a shield that takes advantage of the height of the resistance against physical attack on the passing of harmful cosmic rays. In addition, at the time of Special Move, the , which closely resembles the universe, is developed to capture the enemy, improve the hit rate of the Special Move, and reduce secondary damage. * - The 'strap' that runs down on Woz's torso. It is the Expansion Band Liner reinforced with the Ginga Miridewatch. Kamen Rider Ginga's special equipment is built in, allowing to reproduce various abilities such as generation of pseudo-planetary bullets . This form's finisher is the : Woz teleports himself and the enemy into deep space before delivering a kick with his foot covered in violet, blue, and yellow energy resembling a spiral galaxy. '''Appearances: Zi-O Episode 36-38, 40, 43, 45-49 - Wakusei= Kamen Rider WozGingaWakusei Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 202.8 cm *'Rider Weight': 107.2 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 45.3 t *'Kicking Power': 104.9 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 119.0 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 0.8 sec is a sub-form of WozGinga, accessed by changing the mode of the Ginga Miridewatch to Wakusei Mode. Its visor spells out in katakana. This form's finisher is the : Woz creates energy constructs resembling the 8 planets in the solar system that then disperse into energy asteroids and rain down upon any enemies within range of the asteroids' hits. '''Appearances:' Zi-O Episode 37, Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer, 47 - Taiyo= Kamen Rider WozGingaTaiyo Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 202.8 cm *'Rider Weight': 107.2 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 45.3 t *'Kicking Power': 104.9 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 119.0 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 0.8 sec is a sub-form of WozGinga, accessed by changing the mode of the Ginga Miridewatch to Taiyo Mode. Its visor spells out in katakana.https://kamenrider.fandom.com/wiki/File:Zi-OTrinityWozGinga.jpg This form's finisher is the : Woz creates a massive fiery explosion that incinerates anything in its path. '''Appearances:' Zi-O Episode 38, 46 }} }} }} Equipment Devices *BeyonDriver - Transformation device *Miridewatches - Transformation trinkets Weapons *Zikan Despear - Kamen Rider Woz's personal weapon Legend Rider Devices - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Woz, this Ridewatch provides access to the WozArmor used by Zi-O. It is labeled as Future and dated 0000. This Ridewatch was created from Black Woz attempting to separate from Red Woz when Hiryu Kakogawa rewrote time. Woz_RideWatch.jpg|Woz Ridewatch FB IMG 1571616507675.jpg|Woz Ridewatch (Inactive) }}